Family Halloween
by Milady29
Summary: Matt and Gabby are festiving hallloween with their whole family, which includes Trick or Treating, Movies, lots of fun and even more candy! One-Shot, part of the Pink and Blue Makes Purple story.


**So here is a one-shot that follows up Pink and Blue makes Purple. I missed writing the story so much I really wanted to have a Halloween chapter with the family, so I hope you will enjoy. Please let me know what you think at the end. :)**

* * *

''Okay guys, get ready, we are leaving soon.'' Matt said as he was helping Vince with getting his pirate costume on. The older kids were already dressed to go trick or treating.

Aida and Briella glared a bit upset at each other as they were wearing the same dress. Accidently, Lauren and Christine had bought the same witch dress and now the girls were upset since they were wearing the same dress.

Jesse was walking through the house in the small scrubs that Christina had made for him and tried to chase his cousin Taylor.

''Hey little one, where do you think you are going now you are not dressed up as a scary monster yet?'' Lauren smirked as she lifted Taylor up to get him dressed in his tiny firefighter suit. Jesse was looking around confused then, wondering where his cousin had gone.

''Hey you little surgeon.'' Gabby smirked as Jesse came running into the bedroom where she was grabbing all of their stuff together. Ever since he had started walking he kept running around everywhere and before she could even walk his way, he ran away again.

As every year, Gabby and Matt would take all the kids trick or treating around the neighborhood.

''Uncle Glenn you have to make sweet popcorn!'' Emmett said while Drew was getting ready to make some popcorn for their movie night tonight. While Gabby and Matt took the kids trick or treating, their kids watched a movie all together and they would watch move kid friendly movies all together when Gabby and Matt and the grandkids came back.

''Dad, are you sure you don't want anybody to come along? Going out with 6 young kids is a lot…'' Drew asked a bit concerned. It was not that he was concerned that his parents couldn't pay attention to all the kids but since they were getting older it might also be hard to carry Jesse around.

''No, we will be fine.'' Matt said then as Jesse also came running his way as he heard his name and held onto his leg then. Matt lifted him up. Even though he had been retired for a while now he still tried to work out to stay in shape and lifting up the 15 month old boy wasn't too hard.

Gabby and Matt were all ready to go then and they walked to the door, Drew walking with them.

''When are you starting movie night?''

''Aiden, Bran, Kenny, Christine and Glenn should be here in a few minutes.'' Drew said then and Lauren was busy in the kitchen as well. She had brought all the kids here so they would be in time for trick or treating. They walked past the carved pumpkins by the door and the kids laughed.

'''Look at that pumpkin, it looks so weird!'' Briella laughed as she pointed at the pumpkin by the door.

''I made that one.'' Drew huffed.

''It's wonky!'' Aida smirked.

''You're wonky!'' Drew teased her. ''By the way, I got you all something.''

He grabbed some pumpkin shaped buckets from a cabinet and handed all of the kids one, except for Jesse since he was still way to small.

''Thank you uncle Drew!'' Emmett cheered as he hugged him and all of the kids thanked their uncle, going out with their grandparents down.

Some of the neighbors handed them some sweets, but then they went out onto the street, going around and the kids were so excited as they got so much candy.

''Jesse stay here.'' Matt said strict as the boy wanted to keep running away and Matt kept holding his hand. Gabby smirked as she saw Matt struggling with the little boy wanting to walk away since he had to crouch down cause the boy was so small and Gabby took his hand instead as it was a bit easier.

''Look at all the candy I already got!'' Aida smiled proud .

''I have more!'' Emmett bluffed.

''Not true!'' Aida said and Vince held up his bucket, so proud.

''VINCE HAS MOST!'' Vince smirked then.

They walked to another house and Briella sighed excited as she got some of her favorite candy.

''You must be twins!'' The woman said as she smiled at the two girls.

''We are cousins!'' Briella smiled. ''But I love her like my sister!''

''Yes!'' Aida said then and suddenly she didn't mind wearing the same dress anymore.

''Jesse, you want some candy too?'' Matt smirked then as the boy was looking at all the candy but Jesse proceeded to look at all the carved pumpkins on the porch.

Taylor ran around with the little pumpkin bucket, very excited when an older kid with a firefighter outfit and hugged the boys leg.

''Grampaaa Matt!'' Taylor cheered then as he kept holding onto the boys leg.

''Champ, I am right here.'' Matt said, standing behind him and taking the boy.

''Sorry about that.'' He said as took Taylor's hand.

''Bye grampaa Matt!'' Taylor waved as the boy walked on, Gabby chuckled as she walked back to Matt, laying her hand on his shoulder.

The kids had all gathered at Matt and Gabby's apartment, preparing all the food for movie night and getting the living room ready.

''Somebody should put a sheet over his head and scare the kids.'' Lauren smirked in the kitchen.

''What, why?'' Aiden smirked. ''Not me, that is for sure.''

''I am too busy dragging the couches around with Kenny and Bran!'' Drew yelled from the living room.

Before Glenn could even say anything the girls look at him.

''Oh yeah sure, why me?'' Glenn said then as Lauren and Christine threw the sheet over his head.

''Mom will kill you if you cut eyes out.'' Glenn tried to object as the girls were busy turning him in a sheet ghost.

''Well, you are the tallest!'' Lauren said then. ''Now stand still before I poke your eye out.''

A little later, they all arrived back home, the other laughing as Glenn was standing by the door to scare the kids. Although he didn't really want to scare them, it would be funny cause he looked more silly than scary.

The door opened and they walked in.

''Booh!'' Glenn suddenly said and Aida tried to pull the sheet from over his head.

''Daddy you are so silly!''

''Looks like he has got that from your grandpa.'' Gabby smirked to Aida and Matt and Glenn glanced at each other. Vince started to cry then and Matt tilted his head at Glenn.

''Really?''

''I was forced to do this.''

He pulled the sheet from his head then and kneeled down by Vince.

''it is me, uncle Glenn.''

Vince side eyed him and walked away then, seemingly not so upset anymore but really unimpressed.

They all walked to the living room, Aiden trying to get the movie working with Bran. The living room was set up with all the couches ready and on the ground there were blankets and pillows for the kids.

''I already set up the bed for Taylor and Jesse in the spare bedroom.'' Lauren smiled as she lifted up Taylor, the little boy so tired from trick or treating and Glenn took Jesse, bringing the two small boys to bed. Matt and Gabby had two retractable cots for the little boys and soon they were asleep, the older kids settling down on the pillows and blankets for movie night as they were exchanging some candy.

''Can I have a Reese's from you?'' Drew asked Emmett as the boy was eating some right in front of him.

''No!'' Emmett laughed. ''You are too old for Halloween candy, uncle Drew!''

''I am a big baby! I am not too old.'' He pouted and Emmett smirked then but handing his uncle some of the chocolate.

''Yes, you are a big baby.'' Gabby smirked as she sat down between Drew and Matt. Aiden grumbled something then.

''Harry potter is not working.'' He said then and looked through the other DVDs

''Yeah, just pick something else, there is enough!'' Matt said as the kids were getting anxious.

''The Nightmare before Christmas?'' Aiden asked as he held up the DVD. It was the one they were watching every year and him just holding up the DVD was enough to make his siblings cringe. It was Gabby's favorite for Halloween and since childhood they were forced to watch it every year .

''No!'' Lauren sighed whom was followed by her two brothers.

''No not again!'' Glenn sighed, Drew shaking his head. ''I am not going to survive that movie another time.''

''I think it is a great movie to watch. '' Gabby said. ''What do you think?'' She asked as she pointed at the older three grandchildren.

''Great idea!'' Aida cheered. Aiden put it in the DVD player and Aida got up then, sitting down on her grandma's lap as they always loved to watch it.

Glenn just shook his head at Lauren and Drew.

''We were so close.'' Lauren pouted.

''I know, we tried. '' Drew said.

''One year we will get a Halloween without this movie. Someday.'' Glenn smirked as the movie started, the kids so excited. The popcorn got passed around while the kids were still eating the food.

''Scary.'' Vince pouted and Aiden sat down beside him on the ground, hugging his son then and Vince soon fell asleep against his daddy.

Halfway through the movie they paused it as most of the kids had to go the bathroom, Gabby and Matt grabbing some more food in the picture.

''Why do our kids hate our movie so much?'' Gabby smirked then.

''Cause you like it so much that they have had to suffer through it too many times.'' Matt smirked and kissed her on her head.

''I don't love it as much I love you.'' She said then as they shared a hug and she laid her head against this chest. After all these years she still loved him so much. A little later they walked back to the living room and everybody sat back for the movie again, Aiden still holding Vince was he was still asleep.

Suddenly all of them frowned as a sheet came walking in front of the television and after a second they realized it was Taylor, whom seemed to have climbed out of the bed.

''Ooh whooooo!'' Taylor cheered loud, tangles in the sheet and all of them laughed. He was shortly followed by little Jesse, standing there in his pajamas and pacifier as he was looking at his cousin.

Matt got up and helped Taylor get untangled.

''Mama!'' Jesse said then as he ran to Christine, hugging her and Christine smirked, Jesse moving on to his grandma then and trying to push his sister aside so he could sit on his grandma's lap.

''Sleep in big bed.'' Taylor said then.

''Yes you can sleep in our bed.'' Gabby smiled then and Taylor cheered.

''Can we go back to the movie?'' Aida asked then.

''I think we have to put the boys back to bed first. They are too young for the movie.'' Glenn said then. ''I will do it, given the fact I could transcript this movie thanks to mom.''

He walked to the bedroom with the two boys and Taylor climbed on his grandparent's bed.

Jesse pointed at the bed.

''No little one, you are going back to your little bed.''

Jesse started to cry as his dad wanted to put him back in the cot and finally Glenn lifted him out again, Jesse running to the big bed and pointed.

Finally Glenn lifted him up and put him in the big bed as well. His parents had such a big bed he knew that he would be alright.

Going back to the living room he sat down next to Christine.

''Jesse is sleeping in the big bed as well.'' He said then and Christine got up a bit concerned but came back to tell him Jesse was asleep in the middle of the bed, so it should be fine.

They kept on watching the movie, enjoying the movie all together, stuffing themselves with candy until it was time to leave after watching Corpse Bride together as well, most of the kids already asleep. As all the kids and grandchildren left soon, Lauren and Kenny looked a bit suspicious as Taylor's bucket of candy was empty, but they left then.

Gabby and Matt when tot bed soon as they were both so tired.

''Why is there corn candy in our bed.'' Matt sighed as he saw all the corn candy spread in the bed and Gabby smirked. Taylor and Jesse. Or Taylor alone.

''Must have been the Halloween monster.'' Gabby smirked as she helped him clean it up and they laid in bed together. He pulled her in his arms and she smirked then.

''Matt I think we forgot a piece.'' She smirked as she sat up and picked up a part of corn candy that had still been in the bed but laid back in his arms then.

''Next year again, I love Halloween like this with the whole family.''

''Me too.'' Matt smiled then, turning her way and kissed her on her forehead.

''I wonder if we can persuade our grown up kids in watching the nightmare before Christmas one more year.'' Gabby smirked then.

''No, next year a different movie.'' He smirked as they shared another kiss and falling asleep then, happy with such an amazing family, glad they got to spend holidays like these with them.

* * *

NOTE: So yeah, little trip back to the PABMP Casey family. I hope you liked it and have a happy Halloween! Please let me know what you think and if you would love to see another PABMP one shot about something again?


End file.
